Naysaya
"Naysaya" is the second segment of the twenty-sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 14, 2016 alongside "Page Turner", and is the second segment of the thirteenth episode in the second season. Synopsis Marco grows a second head that blurts out his secrets and insecurities whenever he tries to ask out Jackie. Plot At Echo Creek Academy, Marco to work up the courage to Jackie out on a date. But every time he confronts her he gets all tongue tied and blurs out the wrong words. He ends up embarrassing himself and leaving Jackie confused with the things Marco says to her, such as admitting his sweaty armpits are and that he has a hairy back. Marco's blabbering gets worse when something strange starts to happen to him. He doubles over in pain and screams in agony. Then as dark clouds loom over the school a small head suddenly sprouts from his neck. According to Janna's book on paranormal phenomena and witchcraft the little head on Marco's neck is called the "Naysaya", a demon curse that blurts out the secrets of the person afflicted whenever they try to "woo their true love". Upon learning that the curse is demonic in origin, Marco confronts Tom, who admits who admits that he cast the curse on Marco to prevent him from ever asking Star out, which was before they started hanging out. When Marco asks how to get rid of it, Tom tells him to let it run its course and it will eventually wear off once it has revealed all of Marco's shameful secrets, and that will depend on how insecure he is. Realizing that having so many insecurities could mean he will be stuck with the Naysaya curse forever. Marco locks himself inside his room and resolves to never go back to school. Star tries to convince him to come out and not let Naysaya get in the way of his life but it is no use. But after she goes to school, Marco takes Star's advice to heart and asks Naysaya what it would take to keep him silent. Having never been asked before what he wants, Naysaya asks for cereal, and Marco eagerly obliges. The next day, Marco returns at school wearing a scarf to hide Naysaya. He tries once more to ask Jackie out, but unfortunately Naysaya goes back on his word and continues blurting out Marco's secrets for everyone to hear. Thoroughly confused by Marco's behavior, Jackie prepares to leave until Marco pleads her to stay. He shows her Naysaya and then, realizing that there is no way out of his predicament, reveals every one of this deepest secrets and insecurities to Jackie before Naysaya can. After Marco spends hours of talking, Naysaya has no more secrets to reveal. With everything now out in the open, Marco finally asks Jackie if they can hang out on Friday night. Jackie invites him to her and her friends' movie night, and Marco accepts. Despite the conditions of the demon curse being fulfilled, Naysaya sticks around on Marco's neck, wanting to go to the movies as well. That Friday evening, Marco attends a scary movie with Jackie and her friends. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *J.P. Karliak as Naysaya Trivia * Despite admitting to not liking each other at the end of "Friendenemies", Tom calls Marco his friend in this episode. * Despite revealing that she has all of his personal information in "Gift of the Card", Marco is still surprised to hear that Janna has his locker combination. * The Naysaya mentions that Marco wears ballet shoes around the house. This was shown in "Gift of the Card". * While Marco reveals that he has never held hands with a girl, he did technically hold Star's hand in "Mewberty", though this was mostly done as a supportive gesture rather than anything romantic. International Premieres *March 5, 2017 (Japan) *March 10, 2017 (Latin America) *May 5, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Naysaya poster.jpg Naysaya 1.jpg|Something is about to happen Naysaya 5.png Naysaya 6.png Naysaya 7.png Naysaya 8.png Naysaya 9.jpg|"You know who to call when you get divorced, Marco." Naysaya 4.png|Jackie scared External links *Naysaya at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes